FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3' ---- Cardinalblaze smiled at her mate, yet looked straight-up exhausted. "Where do you think our handsome, strong sons get their looks and abilities from? You." She whispered, resting her head on her paws and sighing.---- Scarletkit fell asleep, but Stormkit remained beside her, his eyes sealed shut as he let out a mewl.Silverstar 18:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you, but they get their beauty from you," He purr, resting beside his kits and his mate. He let out another purr and placed his paws under his chest. Flamestar 22 18:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze soon found herself falling asleep, warmed by her mate and kits.---- Stormkit let out a soft little sigh, letting his strong yet small body relax.Silverstar 18:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit nudged around, squealing happily as his littermates slept. He wrestled around, warmed by his mother and father. Birchtail drifted off to sleep, curling his tail around his kits to keep them warm. Flamestar 22 18:36, January 24, 2015 (UTC (Ah yes, here goes Mrs. Curiosity!) Scarletkit eventually awoke once more, rasing her tiny head and letting out a soft wail. Using her weak, practically useless little paws, she paddled her way out of the nest.Silverstar 18:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow sighed as she watched Cardinalblaze and Birchtail. Lucky ones, she thought as she watched their kits topple over each other. Her own belly was content. She glanced at Hiddenshade, feeling a rush of appreaciation toward him. She licked her paws, then padded over to Cardinalblaze. "How are the kits?" She asked the queen, bending her head to lick Scarletkit. -Stormver Emberkit let out a soft moan, her tiny, helpless paws scraping through the moss of the nest Birchtail opened his eyes, noticing Scarletkit trying to scrabble away. Oh no you don't! He quickly flexed his tail around her, pulling him towards him. "Go back to sleep, little one." He whispered softly with a purr. Flamestar 22 18:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC Scarletkit let out a soft whimper, her paws paddling at the empty air as she was pulled back into the nest. Stormkit immediately straightened up, scooting over to his sister and sniffing her to make sure she was ok. After he decided she was fine, he clambered over to Emberkit to make sure she was fine.---- Cardinalblaze opened her eyes, her motherly instincts telling her to awake. She curled tighter around her kits, hoping to make them warm and find themselves wanting to sleep.---- Hiddenshade peered in the nursery, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Troublemakers already?"Silverstar 18:51, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail felt the warmth of his kits and mate once more. He purred as Hiddenshade padded in, slowly opening his eyes and lifting his head. Flamestar 22 18:53, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade sat down as if to guard the exit/entrance from any unwanted visitors, watching Scarletkit yawn but continue to squirm.Silverstar 19:04, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail let out a soft yawn, putting his head back down to rest. He purred once again, as a cold wind ruffled in thrugh the nursery and through his silky brown fur. Flamestar 22 19:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded his head in acknowledgement to Stormwillow before shifting to block out the cold wind.---- Cardinalblaze shivered slightly, Scarletkit and Stormkit pushing themselves close to their mother for warmth.Silverstar 20:08, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit pressed close to her siblings, squealing in fright. Birchtail shivered as well. He flopped over, snuggling beside his kits once again. Flamestar 22 20:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "How are the kits?" Stormwillow asked again, licking her paw. Lucky ones.. I'll never have my own mate. No tom likes me.-Stormver Birchtail stretched, continuing to roll around. He stood up quietly, trying to keep his kits sleeping. "They're fine, just beautiful." Flamestar 22 20:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "You are lucky, Birchtail," Stormwillow murmured. "You've got a family. All I've got are Silverstorm, Wolfkit, and Firekit." The silver queen dipped her head at Stormwillow's words. "Come sit over here!" She called, beconing with her tail to Stormwillow's nest. -Stormver Birchtail nodded. "You are as well," He meowed with a purr. Flamestar 22 21:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "But you have a mate and kits! I've wanted kits myself recently.." Stormwillow mewed. Silverstorm twitched her whiskers in amusement at her words. Wolfkit leaped up onto the former rogue and squeaked, "Stormwillow! Tell me a story from when you were a rogue!" Stormwillow licked the grey bundle of fur and started to murmur, "Now listen here, this was when I'd asked to join Flameclan. I was a starving rogue, no prey eaten for days..." -Stormver ((We should have Stormwillow and Cardinalbaze fight for Birchtail XD)) Birchtail sighed, enthusiasum bubbling inside him. "Well, I was about to go out on a patrol, would you like to come? I can show you how to hunt!" Flamestar 22 21:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC) (YEAAAAA!!) Stormwillow glanced up at Birchtail. "Sure," she called. "But I know how to hunt." She turned her head to Wolfkit. "I'll finish when I get back." -Stormver ((That'd be awesome!)) "Oh, alright then..." Birchtail meowed. He yawned, sunning himself in the warm crisp air. He soon padded back to the nursery, lying down and warming his mate and kits. Flamestar 22 22:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow licked Birchtail's head and continued to Wolfkit, "I found your elder, Owlscream, out alone. My hunger drove me forward to attack him. Hiddenshade stopped me though. Once I came here, the same hunger drove me to attack your mother. She's forgiven me and treated me in these past few moons." -Stormver ((Let's make it happen!!)) Birchtail smiled, a purr of delight rising in his throat. He snuggled close to his kits once again. Shadowkit scrabbled under Birchtails warm fur. Flamestar 22 22:40, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow felt the warmth of love ripple through her bones. She liked a tom. The deputy. She felt her head drop unknowingly towards his head, and she curled up nearby. She let out a purr of happiness. She liked Birchtail. She lifted her head to glare into Cardinalblaze's eyes. She smirked and lowered her head. -Stormver Birchtail yawned, opening his eyes. "Uhh, Stormwillow. What are you doing?" Flamestar 22 22:51, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow felt a rush of embarassment. "U-Umm, nothing, B-Bircht-tail," she stammered. She took a glance at her own belly, which was bigger than when she had first arrived. She felt her stomach twist. Wait! It wouldn't feel this way if I was fine! ''But she did feel fine, so why wouldn't it be calm? Was it possible she was going to have ''kits? -Stormver Hiddenshade let out a low, warning growl to the rogue. "Make a move, and you'll be running with your tail between her legs!" He snapped, protective of his friend and their family.---- Cardinalblaze lay her ears back, pulling her kits closer and fluffing out her fur. "What in the name of StarClan is your deal?!"Silverstar 22:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail curled his lip. "Stormwillow, please leave. I understand if you're lonely, but I already have a mate, and I love her!" Flamestar 22 23:02, January 24, 2015 (UTC) "I-I'm sorry," Stormwillow squaked. "I-It's only sickness. I-I swear.." She was cut off by a round of coughing. Blood flew out of her mouth unstabily. She vomited on the moss, closing her eyes, moaning in pain. Gross! I'm sick! ''She shook, her head hurting. "I-I am sorry..." -Stormver Cardinalblaze, not exactly believing the she-cat, pressed close to her mate with her eyes round with fear. Did she have rabies? Would she kill her mate or their kits? Scarletkit let out a wail of fear while Stormkit pressed close to his father, his ears flat against his head.---- Hiddenshade narrowed his eyes. "I'm escorting you to Frostleaf, and don't argue, as you could be getting a litter of kits, the deputy, and queens sick if you don't."'Silverstar''' 23:11, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan